Iron Praetorians
The Iron Praetorians is a 23rd Founding Chapter that is Codex Compliant Fleet based. The Chapter is a Imperial Fist successor Chapter. The Iron Praetorians Chapter is known to excel in the Shock and Awe combat doctrine. The Chapter is known to posses more Land Raider Helios variant than any other chapters. Chapter History The Iron Praetorians are a Successor Chapter raised from the Imperial Fists genestock. They were founded during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding during the latter part of the 37th Millennium as a standing force in Segmentum Tempestus. Chapter Organization As a Codex Compliant Chapter, the Iron Praetorians organize themselves per the Codex. The chapter took inspiration from their progenitor, the Imperial Fist during the Great Crusade and have thus reworded their Chapter Ranks according to the Legion of Old. In by doing so, they wish to emulate the peak of the Imperial Fist Chapter during the heydays of the Great Crusade. The Chapter form Legio (Strikeforce) to deal with the myriad dangers that plague the Imperium. The main fleet of the Chapter acts as both a staging ground and as a transport fleet. The main fleet primary purpose is to travel to and fro from one Castra Ferrum (Chapter Keep) to another, constantly picking up new recruits from numerous Castra Ferrum throughout the Imperium. Legios are formed when either there's an astropathic call for help or when the need to form arises. To date, the Chapter currently have 2 active Legios deployed throughout the Imperium. Specialist Ranks The Iron Praetorian order of battle consists of ranks not found in other Space Marine Chapters including: * Praetor - The Praetor is the senior ranking Astartes of the Iron Praetorian Chapter, and is equivalent to the Codex Astartes Chapter Master. * Legatus - Legatus are Battle Brothers of the Chapter that have proven themselves in both the heat of battle and the tatical command as a Centurion leading their Cohort in battle. The Legatus is in charge of his Legio(Strike Force) and is responsible in leading them into any battle or conflict and coming out as victors. The Legatus is the Codex equivalent of the rank Force Commander. * Castra Principes - Castra Principes is in command of the Chapter's Castra Ferrum (Chapter Keeps) and is responsible for the recruitment of the new recruits for the Chapter. However, they are not included in the Chapter's Order of Battle and are considered as Officers of the Chapter. * Centurion - The codex equivalent of the rank Captain. Those that held the rank Centurion is in charge of leading their Cohort into battle and responsible of training of Legionaries of the Chapter. * Decurion - The codex equivalent of the rank sergeant. * Legionary - The codex equivalent of battle brother ' Chapter Recruitment The Iron Praetorian doesn't have any set worlds to recruit from as they are a Fleet-based chapter. As such, the Iron Praetorian constructs Chapter keeps on worlds that interest them. As long as the world population are within acceptable range of recruitment, the Iron Praetorian construct Chapter Keeps on either worlds that they have fought on or worlds that they visited during their patrols. The worlds that the Iron Praetorian have recruited from ranges from Segmentum Solar to Segmentum Tempestus. The Iron Praetorian currently have 3 fully functional Castra Ferrum (Chapter Keeps) located at the Eastern Quardrant of Segmentum Tempestus. The Castra Ferrums are in command of the Castra Principes and several other veterans that have chosen the important task of recruiting future battle brothers. In addition, the Castra Ferrum double as a defensive point from which the Chapter could assist with the local and regional defense force. Those initiates that succesfully undergoes the various trials set by the Chapter continue to honed their skills with missions on the planet they are on as well as abroad in the void with the company of veterans that either lead or follow the initiates in their missions. By the time the Chapter vessels arrive in systems to pick up the new recruits, the new recruits would have both experience and skills to properly become Battle Brothers of the Iron Praetorians Chapter. Notable Campaigns *'''The Battle of Nova Prime (Unknown Date.M37) - During the early years of the Iron Praetorians numerous battles against the enemies of the Imperium. It was the Battle of Nova Prime in the Eastern Quadrant of Segmentum Tempestus that the entire Chapter encountered an Ork Waagh that have landed on an Industrious Hive World, Nova Prime. At that time, the Chapter were still experimenting with battle tactics and on that day, the Iron Praetorians were experimenting the Shock and Awe Tactic for the first time. Within minutes of acquiring the strategic and important targets of the Ork Waagh, the Iron Praetorians launched massive bombardment on the selected targets. Minutes after the bombardment, coordinated Drop Pods assault and Thunderhawk Gunships landings move to clear any orks that remain alive. The ensuing battles were short and bloody but the results were clear, the Waagh had lost their Warlord and other Ork Warbosses resulting in the Waaagh turning unto themselves. Ensuring that the local PDF and Imperial Guard Forces on the planet were capable of defeating the remaining Orks, the Chapter left Nova Prime victorious. Chapter Command took note of the Shock and Awe tactic and categorize it as a potential candidate for the Iron Praetorians Combat Doctrine. *'Cancidrae Xenocide (M40) - '''With the discovery of the foul Xenos known as the Amphra, the Iron Praetorian heeded the call of the Cancidrae Crusade Command and formed and dispatched Legio (Strikeforce) Trion which consist of the 1st, 6th and 9th Cohorts totaling 300 legionnaires led by Legatus Fenix. The Legio first saw battle during the Second Siege of Korinthos where the 1st Cohort saved the Crusade Command from elite xeno forces. During the latter stages of the crusade, the 6th Cohort suffered heavy casaulties engaging the enemy in the attempt of relieving the forces of Northwatch Bastion. *'The Abruptia Crusade (M41) - When the call for a Crusade to rid the Abruptia Sector of Xenos was sent out, the Iron Praetorian heed the call. However, the Chapter have sent out two Legios to draw blood of the Imperium myriad enemies and could only sent forth the 7th Cohort led by Centurion Thanx to partake in the Crusade. Setting out in the ''Ilphirim, ''the 7th Cohort would reach the Crusade staging grounds within weeks. The task force succeeded in destroying an enemy Capital Ship at the cost of half their number. Further losses lead the task force to withdraw from the crusade, leaving behind some who took an oath to continue their fight against the enemy. Chapter Combat Doctrine Following their founding, The Iron Praetorian Chapter at first did not set on any particular combat tactics in the Codex but collectively decided to experiment all forms of combat tactics and doctrines in battle. After 200 standard Terran Years of battles after battles, the Chapter found that they excel first and foremost in the Shock and Awe combat doctrine, followed by Siege Warfare of their primogenitors, the Imperial Fists. The Iron Praetorians decided to adopt the Shock and Awe tactic as their Primary Combat Doctrine with Siege Warfare as their secondary. Although, the Chapter is Codex Compliant, they also utilize other tactics when the need arises and adapt to the situation at hand. When the Chapter arrives in any theater of war, they would seek all information on the enemy before attacking. Once they discovered the enemy's strategic locations, the Chapter will launch an orbital bombardment to destroy any form of hardpoints and defenses followed by drop pods and gunship assault to mop up any remaining enemies. If the option of orbital bombardment is not available due to circumstances or the odds are against it, the Chapter then select a location near their target and land their armored and rapid assault forces. Due to the Iron Praetorians favoring the Land Raider Helios variant over all others, the Chapter base their armored force formation around the Land Raider Helios. While the armored force bombard the enemy at close range, the Chapter rapid assault force will then follow or strike through any opening created by the armored force to end the enemy. When the enemy is heavily entrenched and shock and awe tactic does not work, the Iron Praetorians fall back to siege warfare and begin to tear the enemy bit by bit until any openings that manifest allows the rapid assault force of the Chapter to breakthrough and lead the rest of the chapter in an all out attack. Chapter Beliefs Since their founding, the Iron Praetorians honored their Primach as their founding father as a successor chapter of the Imperial Fists but revere the Emperor as their main gene father. Being a Fleet Based Chapter, the Iron Praetorians recruit from many worlds and thus have many cultures. To overcome the many different variance culture the Chapter have, the Chapter's Reclusium utilize their Chapter Beliefs to bring unity to the Chapter's Battle Brothers. Thus avoiding what could tear the Chapter apart, the Iron Praetorians adopted their Chapter Beliefs as their core and became adept at warfare against the myriad dangers of the Imperium. Notable Iron Praetorians * '''Praetor Davon Aurellia - Davon Aurellia was chosen to be the First Chapter Master of the newly founded Iron Praetorians. He was the Imperial Fists 6th Company Captain when he was given the honor of leading the Iron Praetorians in their founding. After being selected and going throught the process, Davon and his selected veterans left with the newly intiated Iron Praetorians with a Strike Cruiser from the Imperial Fists to strike out their path as a newly founded Chapter. For a standard 100 Terran year, Praetor Davon Aurellia lead the new Chapter through every challenge and crisis that faced them. And when the Iron Praetorians had built up its strength to be properly called a Space Marine Chapter, Praetor Davon Aurellia would then lead the Iron Praetorians for another 2 centuries before falling combat against the Orks. * Centurion Fenix - '''Centurion Fenix was given the honor of leading the Legio Trion as Legatus during the Cancridrae Xenocide in 002 M40. * '''Centurion Thanx - '''Centurion Thanx led the 7th Cohort during the Abruptia Crusade against the highly advanced xenos species known as the Havan Protectorate in 359 M41. He was part of the first wave of Adeptus Astartes that responded to the call for crusade. Centurion Thanx will then lead the 7th to many battles including the destruction of a Havan Capital Ship before sustaining losses that saw the 7th reduced to half their number. Centurion Thanx felt that he had lead the 7th and won enough glorious victories and decided to withdraw from the crusade. Chapter Relics ''Thunder Culverin'' - 'The relic ''Thunder Culverin is a mastercrafted Thunder Cannon made by an unknown Techmarine during the early days of the Chapter. The relic is known for its relative small size but packing the potent firepower of the original version. Chapter Fleet Throughout the years fighting against the enemies of the Emperor, the iron Praetorian Chapter Fleet has swelled to certain numbers and contain several other voidships normally found in Imperial Navies. The Chapter have re-purposed these void faring ships to their specification and are treasured as such. Known Iron Praetorian vessels within the Chapter Fleet as below: *''Wrath of Sigma (Battle Barge) *''Light of Dorn ''(Emperor class Battleship) *''Iron Chariot (Mars class Battlecruiser) *''Aquillon (Strike Cruiser) *''Swiftsword ''(Strike Cruiser) *''Agarius ''(Strike Cruiser) *''Venarius ''(Strike Cruiser) *''Ilphirim (Strike Cruiser) Allies Imperial Fists Enemies Orks Feel free to add Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding